Not Just A Crush
by Singing.Writing.Luv
Summary: Ratliff just broke up with Rydel. Riker is there to comfort her. Rydel discovers her crush. On someone unexpected: her older brother. CATEGORY CHANGED! Now can be found in Glee fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! After nearly 2 months wait, here is my new story! Warning: incest! M for a reason! Its 4AM, and I'm supposed to be asleep. My parents sent me to bed 5 hours ago. What they don't know won't hurt them! Anyways, I'm typing this on my iPad, so I apologize for the grammar mistakes.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Ratliff had just broke up with me through text. I ran through the house crying until I reached my room, where I dove onto my bed and cried in my pillow._

_"Delly?" Riker came to my door._

_"Go away," I didn't want to talk to anybody._

_"Like that's gonna happen," Riker said and walked in. "What's wrong?"_

_"Ratliff broke up with me. Through text," I cried._

_"I'm gonna kill that guy." Riker growled._

_"Is that really what everyone needs right now?" I asked._

_"No...Come here." Riker gave me a hug. I needed that. For some reason, I felt butterflies._

_After everyone comforted me, either with a romance movie (Ross), a stuffed animal (Rocky), a big box of chocolate (Ryland), a carton of ice cream (Mom) or a bunch of candy (Dad), I texted Laura._

**_laur, i need help. come over asap! -Delly_**

**_comin now. wat u need help wit? -Laur_**

**_ill tell u wen u get here. -Delly_**

_Laura got here in 5 minutes. I dragged her up to my room and slammed the door._

_"So, what do you need help with?" Laura asked._

_"Would it be wrong if I said I felt butterflies when Riker hugged me?" I asked._

_"Um, Delly, he's your brother," Laura pointed out._

_"I know," I replied._

_"Don't tell him. It could ruin you and him," Laura said._

_"Who?" Rocky came up to the door. Thank God it wasn't Riker._

_Laura pulled him in the room and shut the door behind him._

_"Promise not to tell?" I asked._

_"I swear I won't tell anyone, Delly," Rocky promised._

_"It's Riker. I'm in love with my older brother," I confessed._

_"Delly, that's wrong!" Rocky yelled._

_"Shhh! Don't you think I know that?" I clamped my hand over his mouth._

_"Rydel! Mom needs you in the kitchen!" Ross yelled._

_I walked downstairs and heard Mom fumbling in the kitchen, obviously looking for something._

_"Have you seen the first-aid kit?" Mom asked. She and Dad were packing for their cruise tomorrow. I pulled it out of the drawer for her. "Thanks."_

_I just nodded and returned to my room. The place that holds all my secrets._

_I flopped on my bed, throwing the stuffed animal Rocky gave me in the air and catching it repeatedly. Laura closed the door after me._

_"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" I asked._

_"That's what I ask myself all the time with Ratliff," Rocky mumbled._

_"What?" Laura asked._

_"Nothing!" Rocky yelled._

_"I heard you say something about you and Ratliff. Tell me, are you gay?" Laura asked._

_"Whaaaaat? No..." Rocky lied, his voice high._

_"Rocky, we know you're lying. We've known you our whole lives," I said._

_"Fine. I'm gay. I like Ratliff," Rocky said._

_"At least you like someone who's __**not**__ related to you," I said._

_"Delly, I know he feels the same way. Have you ever heard the legend about Zeus splitting humans in two?" Laura asked._

_"No, I can't say I have," I said._

_"Well, according to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them in two," Laura said._

_"And that makes sense __**how**__?" I asked._

_"You are Riker's other half! Riker is your other half! I'm not supportive of this, but love is love. You can't change who your heart yearns for," Laura said._

_"I guess you're right, because whenever I'm around him, I feel complete," I said._

_"You have to tell him. Not that I'm supportive of this either," Rocky piped up._

_"I'll tell Riker if you tell Ratliff," I told Rocky._

_"Deal," Rocky agreed._

* * *

_After dinner, I went up to Riker's room and sat on his bed._

_"AAHH!" Riker screamed like a girl when he found me in his room._

_"Riker, I haven't been telling you everything. But I can't tell you this," I said._

_"Well then show me," Riker said._

_"OK," Then I crashed my lips onto his. I felt complete. He was shocked, and didn't kiss back at first. Then he kissed back, full of passion. The way he kissed me showed he had been waiting a long time to do that, which made me even more confident in telling him my secret if he hadn't already figured it out._

_"Ew! Guys!" Ross screamed. "Did __**not**__ need to see that."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Ross, be mature. Please. You're 17."_

_"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't mean I have to see my only sister sucking my oldest brother's face off! I think I'm scarred," Ross said._

_"Hey. Be glad we were __**only**__ kissing!" Riker said._

_"You mean you do __**more**__?" Ross's eyes widened._

_"No, but we __**could**__," I said._

_"Thank you for putting __**that**__ picture in my mind," Ross said and his face turned to disgust._

_"Ross, you can't choose who you love or who your heart desires," Riker said._

_"Trust __**you**__ to say that." Ross said disapprovingly as he left._

_"Does this mean Rikel has happened?" Riker asked. Not gonna lie, I'm surprised he knows our ship name._

_"Yeah. If you want to be," I said._

_"Yeah. Now we have to tell our family," Riker said._

_"Imagine how fun __**that'll**__ be," I said sarcastically._

_"I know. It's gonna be really hard telling them," Riker said._

_"Let's just hope Ross or Rocky doesn't go tell them," I hoped._

_"Wait-Rocky knows?" Riker asked._

_"Well, he knows about my crush on you," I said._

_"Does anyone else know?" Riker asked._

_"Just Laura," I said._

_"OK. She's trustworthy. I trust her with this secret," Riker said._

_"Perfect," I nuzzled into Riker. If anyone saw us, they would think Riker was comforting me from my breakup, even though that isn't what he's doing._

* * *

_"So, Rocky, did you tell Ratliff?" I asked Rocky when he came into my room that night._

_"Yeah," Rocky said, dejectedly._

_"What went wrong?" I asked him. I was trying to comfort my younger brother._

_"Nothing! We're dating now!" he said, his face lit up by his huge smile that went from ear to ear, "How 'bout you and Riker?"_

_"Let's just say he loves me...more than a brother should love his sister," I said._

_"Cool! This ended up great for the both of us!"_

_"Imagine when Mom and Dad find out Riker and I are dating," I said._

_"Let's just be glad they're still on the Caribbean cruise," Our parents left for a cruise around the Caribbean a few weeks ago, when I was still coming to terms with my feelings._

_"Yeah," I agreed._

_"Guys! We're home!" Mom and Dad yelled._

_Rocky and my eyes widened._

* * *

_"Hey, Mom! Did you see-" Ross started. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes he was so stupid._

_"Did you see anything interesting on your cruise?" I cut him off._

_"Nothing, except for this magazine stating 'Rockliff and Rikel happened!'," Dad said._

_Riker and I threw each other worried glances._

_"What's with the looks?" Mom asked._

_"Do you know what Rikel is?" I asked._

_"No, why?" Mom asked._

_Riker took a deep breath, "It's me and Rydel's couple name. I say couple and not ship because...well...we're dating," Riker laced his fingers in mine._

_"And Rockliff is me and Ratliff. We're dating, too," Rocky quickly added._

_Both Mom and Dad were angry and shocked. I could see why._

_"Riker Anthony Lynch and Rydel Mary Lynch, you two are __**disgusting**__!" Ryland said._

_Riker and I were hurt that Ryland said that. But we saw where it was coming from._

_"We agree with Ryland. If you two are gonna date, you aren't living here anymore," Dad said._

_"Wait, me or Rikel?" Rocky asked._

_"Riker and Rydel, you are not living here anymore if you're gonna date," Dad clarified._

_"Come on Delly. Let's go. Pack clothes and personal items. Oh, and obviously money," Riker said._

_"KK," I said, then gave Riker a peck on the lips. I went upstairs to pack my stuff. First, I tried it on. If it fit and I liked it, it went in my suitcase. If it didn't fit or I didn't like it, I put it back in my drawer._

_"Delly? Riker's in the car when you're ready," Ross said, walking upstairs to my room._

_"OK, thanks Ross," I thanked him._

_I finished packing my clothing in my suitcase. Now it's time to take my wall art and accessories._

_It took 3 hours, but I finally got my wall art and accessories packed. Oh God. Riker's been waiting for me in the car for 4 hours. I flew downstairs, suitcases in hand, sprinted outside and flung open the car door._

_"Took you long enough," Riker said, annoyed._

_"Sorry. I just have a lot of wall art that I love. I needed to pack that," I apologized._

_"It's OK," Riker forgave me._

_"So, where we going?" I asked as I was putting my seatbelt on._

_"I don't know. How about we move to London?" Riker suggested, "I mean, it __**is**__ across the Atlantic."_

_"OK. When should we book tickets?" I asked._

_"As soon as possible," Riker handed me his phone to book the tickets._

_"OK, so 4:00 from LAX on Virgin Atlantic? Direct flight to London," I asked._

_"Yeah. Book those," Riker demanded._

_I put in the required information._

_"Booked," I handed the phone back to Riker._

_"Perfect," Riker said._

And that's how I ended up in London. How I ended up with twins is a whole other story.

* * *

**Basically, the whole story is gonna be in flashbacks with little side comments in Rydel's POV. Do you guys like it so far?**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! I'm trying to get as much writing and updating as I can in before school starts in 2 weeks. I never thought I would publish this. You guys are part of the reason I write.**

_When we got to the gate, I gave our passports to the lady. She asked if we were dating._

_"Um...yes," I answered. She looked at our passports and asked if we were Rikel._

_"Yep. We're brother and sister, and dating. Moving along..." Riker said._

_"OK. Plane's through there," the lady said._

_"Thanks." we both said to the lady. We ran to the plane. Thank God we made it on time. We found our seats, 32A and 33A. We sat down. I plugged in my headphones and watched Life With Boys. It's a Canadian show. The US was the last country to get it, which means every. Country. Is. Ahead. Of. Us. On. This. Show._

_Riker looked like he was mixing some music._

_Life With Boys is realistic. I like the show because I basically imagine Riker as Gabe, myself as Tess, Laura as Allie, Rocky as Sam and Ryland as Spencer. It's funnier that way. The episode I just watched, Driven Crazy With Boys, was pretty amusing. I listened to music, meaning artists like The Script, Daft Punk, Ariana Grande, The All-American Rejects, Fall Out Boy and Bon Jovi. I had them all in an iTunes playlist I have on my phone._

_After I finished listening to music, I fell asleep on Riker's shoulder. Riker didn't seem to mind._

_I was asleep for 5 hours before the plane landed._

_"Good morning, Riker," I said. 'Where are we?' I thought. Then, memories came flooding back to me._

_"More like evening," Riker kissed my forehead. "Come on. The plane landed."_

_I followed Riker off the plane and immediately thought 'Wow. This place is amazing!'_

_"Come on, Delly. Let's find somewhere to live, like an apartment or something," Riker said._

_"Good idea," I said._

_We went to a real estate agency, London Estate. They found us the house we live in now. But back to the apartment hunting._

* * *

_"Hi. I'm Riker Lynch and this is my sister, Rydel Lynch. We're looking for a cheap apartment," Riker said._

_"Are you guys Rikel?" the lady said in her English accent._

_"Yes. Moving along...can you find a cheap apartment in the area?" I said._

_"Give me half an hour. You guys can wander around London," she said. "By the way, I'm Ashlynn Foster," Ashlynn said._

_Riker and I walked around London. We went in a clothing store called Primark. I hate shopping, but I figured, new clothes. Why not?_

_I tried on a few shirts until I found one that I loved. It was a varsity crop top with the number 25 on it in gold. I moved to dresses. I found a yellow and white dip dyed sundress that I loved. Then, I moved to shorts. I found floral short shorts that were cute. Finally, I went into the mens section to find Riker. I found him and we paid for our stuff._

_Half an hour passed quickly, and we headed back to London Estate._

_Another lady was at the desk. "Hello. What can I help you kids with?" she asked._

_"I'm 21, and she's 20. We're not 'kids''," Riker said._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. What can I help you young adults with?" the lady said._

_"Um, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to ask to speak with Ashlynn," Riker said._

_"Fine. Mrs. Foster!" the woman called. "By the way, I'm Shelia Scott."_

_"Bye," I said._

_"I'm sorry about Shelia. She doesn't talk to anyone under 50. Mainly because she's used to young couples living at home. Anyways, lemme get Charlie. She's gonna drive you around town," Ashlynn said. "Charlie!" Ashlynn called._

_I saw a woman around the age of 25 emerge from the back of the office. She had blonde hair with a pink streak and hazel eyes. She was wearing a white tank top under an oversized orange sweater with the word Geek on it, a red pleated skirt and white flats with a bow. She had a gold infinity ring on, and she was carrying a big black and white striped bag with Mickey Mouse on it. She was wearing huge black glasses._

_"Hi, guys! I'm Charlie Foster, Ashlynn's daughter," Charlie said, a smile gracing her lips._

_"Hi, Charlie. Now what I want you to do is show this young couple this list of addresses. OK, Charlie?" Ashlynn asked._

_"Yep. I'll do that, Ashlynn," she said._

_"You call your mom by her first name?" I asked, surprised._

_"At work," Charlie explained._

_"Oh. Well, I'm Rydel and this is Riker," I said._

_"Oh. You guys are Rikel?" Charlie asked. Wow. We must be really popular._

_"Yeah. We just moved here from California," I said._

_"That explains your accents," Charlie said. "Well, this is the first apartment."_

_"OK. Can we go inside it?" Riker asked._

_"Oh. Yeah." Charlie led us inside. The apartment was bland. An ugly wallpaper covered the walls, there were only 2 rooms, and the door was beaten down._

_"Not the one," Riker and I said at the same time._

_"OK. The next one is a little out of your budget, but I think its worth it." Charlie led us to the next place, a house. It was beautiful, and the one. It had nice, clean white walls, a balcony to look out on the city, and 10 rooms. It was gorgeous._

_"This is the one," Riker and I said simultaneously._

_"OK. Here are the papers," Charlie said, handing us the papers._

_We signed for the house. Charlie was right. It was a little out of out budget, but still affordable. The house was £7,500._

_"OK. You can look for furniture at these places," Charlie handed us a list. "Seeing as though you're new here, you could use a housewarming present. Here is a coupon for Primark furniture," Charlie said before scurrying out the door._

* * *

_"This place is beautiful," I mused._

_"Not as beautiful as you," Riker said. I then kissed him on the lips. He deepened the kiss, running his fingers through my hair. He picked me up bridal style and, not once breaking the kiss, kicked open the door, closed it with his foot, set me down on the floor, and slipped my shirt off. I pulled his shirt off, and began messing with his belt. When that failed, he pulled his jeans off. I pulled my skirt off._

_He tried to unclasp my bra, but it didn't work, so I unclasped it for him. Riker and my bodies were so close that I could pull my underwear and Riker's boxers at the same time. Riker began trailing kisses down my body. If Mom and Dad could see us now..._

_And the rest shall be untold._

* * *

_After we finished, we fell asleep for an hour. When we woke up, we got dressed, and headed out to buy furniture from Primark._

_I stopped in my tracks heading out the door. "Riker, did you use protection?"_

_"Oh, shit," Riker cussed._

_"Riker, I could be pregnant. With your baby," I said._

_That made Riker stop in his tracks. "Oh no. Oh God no. Delly, does the app you have on your phone tell you your fertile days?"_

_"Yeah, why?" I pulled out my phone, opened Pink Pad, entered my password, and muttered "Damn."_

_"Rydel Mary Lynch! Language! Anyway, is today a 'fertile' day for you?" Riker asked._

_"You tell me," I said, my voice shaking with fear. I tilted my phone so it faced him. He looked at the key, and muttered "Fuck." Today was my highest fertility rating._

_"Riker Anthony Lynch! Language!" I mocked him._

_"Ha, ha. Very funny," Riker said._

_"I try," I retorted._

_"Well, if you are, are you gonna abort?" Riker asked._

_"No. No way. That would be killing an innocent human being. Murder is against my morals," I said._

_"Good. I thought you were gonna. Yanno, just because I'm your older brother, and that's incest," Riker said._

_"Like that would ever happen," I said._

_"If you are...well...you know...just know that I'll always be there for you. Always," Riker said._

_"Thanks, Riker," I gave him a peck on the lips._

_"I know we've only been dating a short time, but we've known each other forever, so will you marry me?" Riker asked. I knew it must have been awkward asking your younger sister to marry you._

_"Yes. When?" I asked._

_"Well, its August now, nine months from now would be May, let's not do spring or early summer. Let's do...um...sometime in October?" Riker said._

_"OK. October it is. What day?" I asked._

_"Well, a Saturday would be nice," Riker said._

_"OK. Let's look at the available Saturdays in October," I suggested._

_"OK. Let's assume we're flying back for Rocky's birthday, which is November 1st, so that rules out October 26th," Riker said._

_"And it can't be too early, which rules out the 5th. I have to get a dress fitted," I said._

_"OK, so that leaves the 12th and the 19th," Riker said._

_"How about the 19th? Not too early, and not too late," I said._

_"Sounds great to me," Riker said._

_"I'm gonna go to the pharmacy. Be right back," I said, and gave Riker a peck on the cheek._

_"You missed," Riker pouted._

_"Too cute," I said, and gave Riker a kiss on the lips._

_"Better," Riker said. "Why are you going to the pharmacy anyway?"_

_"To pick up a few things. Girl stuff. Like pads, tampo-" I was cut off by Riker covering his ears, screaming "Did not need to know that!"_

_I shrugged and walked out of the door. I texted Laura._

**_laur, im in london. and i might b preggo. and if i am, its rikers. -Delly_**

**_rydel mary lynch! that's incest! -Laur_**

**_i no, i no. omw 2 farmacy now. ill txt if i am. -Delly_**

**_kk. -Laur_**

_I went to Walgreens and went to the feminine products aisle. I got a test and some feminine products. I then made my way back to the house. I put the test in the cabinet and the feminine products under the sink. I got a snack from the kitchen. For some weird reason, I was craving a hamburger with vanilla ice cream. So I got the ice cream from the freezer and the meat from the fridge. I cooked the meat and grabbed a bun. I got a ice cream scooper from the drawer and scooped the ice cream on the cooked meat, plopped the bun on top and ate it. Weird, I know, but don't judge me!_

* * *

_I got up in the middle of the night to throw up. I ran to the bathroom, and puked my guts out into the toilet. Riker held my hair up, like the loving fiancé he is._

_This went on for another month until I missed my monthly cycle. I brought the test in the cabinet out when Riker was at work. I didn't want to get his hopes up until I knew for sure. But tests aren't always accurate...Oh well._

_I took the test. Positive. It said 4 weeks. I was over the moon. I decided to tell Riker during dinner._

_"Delly! I'm home!" Riker's voice rang through the house._

_"Hi, honey. I made dinner," I said._

_"My favorite! Pot roast!" Riker exclaimed._

_"Riker, you know how you want kids?" I asked._

_"Yeah," Riker said, confused._

_"Well, you only gotta wait nine months," I said._

_"Wait, you're pregnant?" Riker asked. I was afraid he was gonna go all ape on me._

_"I am." I said._

_"That's amazing, Dells! We're gonna have a baby!" Riker said. He was obviously so happy._

_"The wedding's next month, we still have a lot of planning to do, I still have to get a dress fitted, you have to get a new suit, we still have to get a cake, plan the honeymoon, figure out where the wedding is gonna be, if we want to invite our family, how to invite them..." Riker cut me off with a kiss._

_"Let's just go to bed and figure everything else out in the morning," Riker suggested._

* * *

_"Riker! We still have to book my first appointment!" I yelled in the morning._

_"OK," Riker said._

_"Hi. I would like to book a pregnancy checkup appointment for this Saturday...for my si-gi-fiancée...my name is Riker Lynch, and my fiancée's name is Rydel Lynch," Riker called London General Hospital. "At 3:00 in the afternoon...well, she just found out last night...she's 20...I'm 21...yes, we are Rikel," Riker sighed. "See you then!"_

_"DELLY! SATURDAY AT 3PM!" Riker yelled. He didn't need to yell._

_"KK!" I yelled._

* * *

**I'm sorry if you think this is moving too quickly, but this is my first multi-chapter story. Oh, and the sex was 'relief sex', if that makes sense.**

**What I mean by 'relief sex' is that Rikel finally found a place where no one knows them. Or so they think.**

**Please review! I would have updated earlier, but my wifi was being weird. I was connected one minute, and disconnected the next. For that short time, I watched TV.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry I haven't updated! It's just school, homework, choir, French club, Speech and Debate, and a bunch of other stuff, too.**

**HERE IS...CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

On Saturday, Riker got up at 11AM. I was still sleeping, dreaming about butterflies and rainbows and other stuff. Needless to say, he woke me up at 2PM, telling me to get ready.

I got dressed in my pink and white dip-dyed pullover sweater over a white camisole and blue boyfriend cuffed jeans with a rip at the knee because I've worn them so much. I slipped on my red toms, grabbed my orange Kate Spade bag that looks like a basket, put my iPhone with a pink case with different emoticons on it inside.

Riker was dressed in an LA Kings T-shirt, brown cuffed pants and grey converse. He had a plain black mophie case on his iPhone. He put it in his back pocket, and we walked to the hospital a mile away.

"Delly, you sit down and I'll check us in," Riker said. I sat down in an uncomfortable hard hospital chair and took in my surroundings. There was a TV on either side of the floral-wallpapered room. I was probably the youngest one there. A girl that looked like Kelly then walked in. She sat next to me.

"Hi. I'm Kelly. What's your name?" Kelly asked.

I turned to look at her. "Delly! I haven't seen you in forever! How are things between you and Ratliff?" Kelly asked.

"I'm not with him anymore. Kelly, have you read the magazines?" I asked.

"Yeah. I found one that said 'Rikel and Rockliff happened!'. I just figured the people in the article were different people, not you and Riker or Rocky and Ratliff," Kelly said.

"Well, they aren't," I said as Riker came up to me and sat down in one of the chairs. "Hey, Riker," I pecked him on the lips, "You remember Kelly, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course," Riker said.

I leaned back in my chair so that Riker could see Kelly.

"Rydel Lynch?" the nurse called. Riker and I stood up.

"Follow me," she led us into room 210. "Rydel, sit on the bed," she instructed. "My name is Doctor Woods," she introduced herself.

"OK, Rydel, what I'm gonna do is ask a few questions," Dr. Woods said. I nodded, so she continued, "First, is this your first pregnancy?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Were you raped?" Dr. Woods asked.

I was a little pissed, and I guess it showed, because the next thing she said was "Relax, dear, I have to ask because if you were, I have to make sure he wasn't rough. Judging from your reaction, I'm guessing that's a no."

"Ya think?" I said. That came out rude.

"By any chance, is the father your brother?" Dr. Woods asked.

"Yep," Riker answered for me.

"OK. Have you had morning sickness yet?"

"The first month, when I didn't know."

"Totally normal; any weird cravings?"

"Yes. I ate a vanilla ice cream hamburger."

"Again, normal. Mood swings?"

"No, not really."

"OK. Lie down," Dr. Woods instructed. Then, she spread this cold gel over my abdomen.

She got a wand out and waved it over the gel.

"I'm picking up two heartbeats," Dr. Woods said.

"Twins," I said breathless.

"Delly, can we even take care of twins?" Riker asked.

"Here's a pregnancy book. It also outlines how to take care of a child, since most first-time parents don't know how to. I don't give this to everyone," Dr. Woods said as she wiped the gel off of my abdomen with a towel.

"Thanks," I said.

As we walked out, we saw Kelly going in. "Twins," I said.

"Good luck," Kelly said. "I have one at home and one on the way. Kevin is so difficult to deal with."

"How much does birth hurt?" I asked.

"A lot. You'll have twice the pain. Because of the twins," Kelly said. "Riker, I wouldn't be surprised if she breaks your hand."

"Seriously?" Riker asked, now becoming nervous.

"Yeah," Kelly said.

"Wow. That much pain," I said.

"Yeah. I didn't have anyone to help me with Kevin, so I ended up breaking the nurse's hand," Kelly said.

"Are you married?" I asked.

"No. Not yet. I'm engaged, though," Kelly answered.

"To who?" I asked.

"Bradley Chilson," Kelly answered.

"Riker, wasn't he your sworn enemy in high school?" I asked.

"That's the one. I was jealous of him because he was dating you. At the time, I didn't know what the hell the feeling was, but now I know it was jealousy. And older brother protectiveness. A combination of those two," Riker said.

"After high school, he moved here, to London. He proposed the night Kevin was made," Kelly said. "How about you, Delly?"

"We moved to London after our parents kicked us out. When we got here, we went to London Estates. They found us the house we live in. We had sex, and when I found out I was pregnant, I told Riker that night, and he proposed that night," I said.

"Kelly? We need you," the nurse yelled.

"I better go. What's your number?" Kelly asked.

"My cell is 157-4214," I said.

"And mine is 269-3485," Riker said. "What's yours?"

"198-2942," Kelly said.

"Bye!" I said.

"I'll text you!" Kelly said.

"Come on, Riker," I said.

"Coming," Riker said.

We left the office and called our family.

"Hi!" Riker and I yelled.

"Hi!" Ross yelled. "GUYS! RIKER AND RYDEL ARE ON THE PHONE!"

"Hey, guys!" Rocky said.

"Hi, Rocky," I said.

"Really? Hi!" Ryland.

"Hi, RyRy!" Riker said.

"Hi!" Mom and Dad said.

"Hi!" I said.

"Where are you?" Dad asked.

"London," Riker said.

"Where's Ratliff?" I asked.

"He's here. I have to leave soon. I have a date with him," Rocky said.

"How are things with you and Riker?" Ross asked.

"We took our relationship to the next level, and now Delly's having twins," Riker said.

"Dude! It was bad enough walking in on you kissing! I didn't need that picture in my mind! Again!" Ross yelled.

"I didn't go into detail!" Riker yelled.

"I'm kinda glad you didn't," Rocky said.

"We're getting married!" I said after I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my God, guys! I'm so happy for you!" Rocky yelled.

"You do know they're siblings, right?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop love. You love who you love, it doesn't matter," Rocky pointed out.

"We ran into Kelly today," I said.

"How is she?" Rocky asked.

"She's good. She has a boy, Kevin," Riker said.

"Where did you run into her?" Ratliff asked.

"The hospital," I said.

"What? Why?" Rocky asked.

"She's pregnant," Riker said.

"Oh and Rocky? Worrying about your boyfriend's ex-girlfriend? That's a new one," I said.

I could hear Rocky sulking.

"Come on, Rocky," Ratliff said.

Rocky and Ratliff left to go on their date.

"So, you're invited to Rocky's birthday," Ross said.

"And you are invited to our wedding, on October 19," I said.

"Really? That's awesome!" Ryland said.

"OK, what I said to Rocky, I'm gonna repeat to you, THEY'RE SIBLINGS! YOU YOURSELF SAID THAT WAS DISGUSTING!" Ross yelled.

"What? I miss them. And I can't have a change of heart?" Ryland said.

"I guess you can...," Ross sighed.

"We'll be there. Just tell us where it is and what time," Mom said.

"It's here in London at St. Paul's Cathedral October 19 at 3PM," Riker said, "invite Laura."

"Will do," Ross said.

"OK. Bye guys!" Riker said.

"Bye!" everyone chorused.

We hung up.

* * *

***Trish voice* Guess who's going to an R5 concert tomorrow, Nov. 2? That's right. ME! *London Tipton voice* YAY ME! I started my poster in August, and I still haven't finished it.**


End file.
